Tea Shop
by Chakra34
Summary: Konata Izumi and Narut Uzumaki first cross paths at the local tea shop and develop deep feelings for each other
1. Chibi Ninja

Tea Shop  
><span>Chapter 1: Chibi Ninja <span>

Naruto Uzumaki was wondering the streets of Konoha he had just gotten back from a mission with Sakura to catch Ton Ton Tsunade's pig who had run of at the sight of a butcher. He and Sakura were chasing Ton Ton for hours and by the time they caught her Naruto was tattered Sakura went home to change but Naruto honestly didn't care. Naruto took a left which was the way to his apartment (he finally saved up enough money to buy). At the corner of his eye Naruto spotted a tea shop and walked into the finely woven breads (a replacement for the door which accidentally blew up). All the seats were full except for one where a short girl with long blue hair was munching happily on her cake and sipping her tea daintily. She was wearing a traditional white lotus kimono that only a girl over the age of fifteen could wear.

"Hey kid are you here to order or are you here to check out short girls" An old lady shouted at Naruto he blushed at her comment and the short girl looked up at him.

'_Kay I'm going in'_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the girl. Naruto got to the girl's table and sat forgetting his manners he blushed and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki I wanted to sit her as you can see there's no other free seat" Naruta said pointing around the room. The girl nodded and motioned for him to take his seat. Naruto paused waiting for a reaction, but the mysterious girl just sat there cheerfully acting like they were old friends.

"So, What's your name" Naruto asked nervously scratching his head.

"Konata Izumi" The girl said cheerfully smiling "You can tell I'm not from around here can't you" Konata said reading Naruto's mind.  
>Naruto turned pale and was speechless and finally asked "So what brings you here".<p>

" I am a transfer ninja from Japan" Konata replied smiling, A waitress walked up and took there orders.

"I would like some Green Barley Tea with Coconut Cream Cake" Naruto ordered

"Thank you your order will be ready in fifteen minutes" The waitress said smiling and walking back to the kitchen.

"So Naruto...'' Konata smirked raising her eye "That pink haired girl you were on a mission with is she your GIRLFRIEND?"

The last word echoed in Naruto's head over and over again. Sakura wasn't his girlfriend she was a friend but Naruto may have liked her a different way that Sakura liked him he blushed and Konata looked pleased and started giggling.

"Wha... Sakura isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend and anyways how do you know about her anyways?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"When Tsunade's angry you can hear her miles away and anyway I saw you leave the Hokage Hall with sad faces" Konata said obviously

"Oh" Naruto replied cluelessly. Konata just rolled her eyes and pointed her fork at the waitress. Naruto said another "oh" and took his food. Konata checked her watch

"Uh oh gotta go" Konata announced she walked to the door and turned around "Oh wait..." she gave him a short skinny green and red wrapped box "Merry Christmas" she smiled and disappeared in the dusk. Naruto felt his cheeks warming up as she left. Naruto opened up his present it was a manga of _**Marimite. **_

"Marimite is a GIRLS manga" Naruto whispered to himself chuckling.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Next Chapter: Under The Mistletoe!

So how was the first chapter please tell me in your reviews and I guarantee you that the next chapter is really romantic!

Couple of the day: NaruKona (Naruto and Konata)


	2. Under The Mistletoe

Tea Shop

Chapter 2: Under The Mistletoe

Naruto was picking out a tuxedo out of his closet and smiled at the present that Konata had giving him a week before, he was getting ready for the christmas party.

***Flashback***

Naruto's doorbell rang it was Sakura she was handing out the christmas party invitations that was at the Hokage Hall  
>"Hey Sakura, come on in" Naruto answered as he motioned for her to come. Sakura bowed a traditional japanese way and handed Naruto a invitation<br>"It's for the christmas party next week" Sakura announced.  
>Naruto skimmed through the letter. "Cool see ya next week" Naruto said smiling<br>"Yeah see ya next week" Sakura waved and left Naruto's home.

***Present***

Naruto walked to the Hokage Hall. On the way there he saw Konata and some other girls walking to the Hokage Hall too

"Hey Konata" Naruto announced to her.

"Hey Naruto I'd like you to meet my friends this is Kagamin...'' Konata listed pointing to a girl with long purple pig tails who smiled and waved

"and Tsuka San..." she said pointing to a girl with short purple hair who blushed and waved

"and Yuki San" she finished pointing to a pretty girl with long pink hair who smiled at him.

"Hi" Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all said in unison

"Hi" Naruto replied then he turned to Konata.

"You guys headed to the party?" He asked

"Yeah we were invited because we were the "new girls." Konata answered.

"Naruto nodded and remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered" Naruto said reaching into his pocket and taking out a beautiful jade necklace.

"Merry Christmas" He said softly while wringing the necklace around Konata neck. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki looked at the necklace on Konata's neck wide eyed and jealous. Instantly Konata and Naruto started blushing and then started laughing.

"Hey Naruto the party's starting" Shikamaru announced coming outside the Hokage Hall.

"Coming" Naruto said impatiently.

"Well come quick Grandma Tsunade is doing this awesome rap and she's break dancing" Shikamaru announced.

Everyone paused and stared at Shikamaru and then started laughing really hard even Konata started beating her fists on the ground to put some humor in the laughter then they all sighed off laughter.

"Well lets go" Shikamaru motioned for them to come inside.

The girls (Kagami,Tsukasa, and Miyuki) went out to mingle and Shikamaru went to join his girlfriend Ino. That left Konata and Naruto alone. Konata started blushing and looked at Naruto when the slow dance came on. Naruto felt someone was watching him and he turned to look at Konata who turned away blushing. Kiba pushed Naruto and Konata under the mistletoe.

"Kiba! leave them alone, they're just trying to have fun" Hinata said slapping his arm

"Sorry I just want to see their reaction" Kiba replied

"Why watch them when we can have are mistletoe magic right know" Hinata swooned moving close to Kiba's chest

"Ooh I'd like that" Kiba moaned and grabbed Hinata's face and pressed his lips on her's. Konata and Naruto watched Kiba and Hinata disgusted both thinking the same thing.

'_Is that what people do under the mistletoe, gross!'_

Sai walked up to Konata and Naruto.

"Don't worry it doesn't have to be as hardcore as THAT" Sai said pointing to Kiba and Hinata who were on the floor now.

"What are you two doing!" Tsunade shouted at Kiba and Hinata who instantly turned red

"Get off of each other!" Tsunade demanded pulling the happy couple apart. Total silence.

"You two ever heard of too much public affection, come to my office" She demanded again. Kiba and Hinata marched to the office with Tsunade's angry face behind them they really didn't want to know what she was going to tell them.

When Tsunade shut the door everyone made sure they were at least twenty foot away from all mistletoe areas until Sasuke took them all down they all left.

"So much for a christmas party". Naruto felt sad for Kiba and Hinata they must have been so embarrassed. Konata and Naruto kept their distance for three weeks when the christmas party was out of their memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Next Chapter: The Consequences

So I told you this chapter would be more romantic but more KibaHina than NaruKona next chapter is a humorous chapter than a romantic one.

Couple of the Day: KibaHina


	3. The Consequence

Tea Shop

Chapter 3 The Consequence

Hinata sat in her seat nervously chewing on her finger nails. Ever since three weeks ago Kiba and Hinata were not allowed to see each other and were sent to separate rooms to discuss Public Affection.

'_This is so embarrassing' _Hinata thought her eyes twitching.

'_If it wa_s_n't for me we wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation'_ Now Hinata was crying it wasn't like her to be that straightforward with Kiba she was shy and whenever Kiba tried to make his move on her she would push him away.

_'If Kiba was here he would put his hand on my shoulder and try to comfort me'_ Hinata thought. Suddenly the door slammed open causing a crack in the wall Hinata had now gotten used to that Tsunade wasn't known for keeping her temper she was known for losing her temper.

"Hello Hinata!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands on her desk

_"_Good morning Lady Tsunade" Hinata bowed

_"_Do you still remember why you are in here?" Tsunade asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Why?"

Hinata paused and started blushing.

"I didn't ask you to blush I asked you to answer my question!" Tsunade yelled

"Yes Ma'am"

"Now answer my question." Tsunade demanded.

"Yes Ma'am during the Christmas Party *gulp* me and Kiba showed ... too much p-public a-affection" Hinata answered stuttering

"Exactly and thats while you will be coming here for four more weeks GOT THAT" Tsunade yelled

"*gulp* G-got it"

"Good now go bring Kiba in here"

Hinata felt sorry for Kiba Tsunade was always hard on him and he was in so much trouble with his mother right now.

'_Well the same goes for me, Father won't even look at me'. _

Hinata tapped Kiba's trembling shoulder and he turned to look at Hinata with his big scared eyes, Hinata nodded and wished him good luck.

* * *

><p>Naruto had straightened things out with Konata and they were going back to their tea shop meetings. Naruto was walking up to Konata's house to pick her up and saw Tsukasa sitting at the steps looking worried.<p>

"What's the matter Tsuka Chan?" Naruto asked looking at Tsukasa sympathetically. Tsukasa turned around and stared into Narutos kind blue eyes wit her wobbly sad violet eyes. She ran up to Naruto,hugged him, and started crying.

"Tsukasa answer me what's going on" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Kona Chan she's been, she's bee..." Tsukasa's words drifted away and she had become unconscious she hit the ground revealing her blood stained blouse. Naruto was worried he slammed open the door of the house and ran inside everything was destroyed and the floor was covered in blood. Naruto spotted Kagami and Miyuki at the front of the stairs struggling to get up but Kagami couldn't make it she fainted and hit the floor and left blood stained smears fom her face on the carpet

"N- Naruto get help" Miyuki asked faintly

"Where's Konata!" Naruto demanded.

Miyuki pointed to the strip of clothing left by the assassins, it had a red cloud on a black coat.

"go get hel..." Miyuki trailed of and fainted hitting the floor.

The Akatsuki had attacked the innocent group of girls and kidnapped Konata

"Those bastards IM GONNA RIP EM APART FOR TAKING AWAY MY KONATA!" Naruto yelled and went off to go get Sakura.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Next Chapter Awakened

Ooh a scary twist. I wonder what has happened to Konata and why the Akatsuki had attacked the "new girls' residence please review and tell me what you think about this scary twist.

Couple of the Day: NaruMiyu (Naruto and Miyuki)


	4. Awakened

Tea Shop

Chapter 4 Awakened

Naruto skidded to a stop at the receptionist center and turned to face the woman working there.

"I need to see Haruno, Sakura it's a emergency." Naruto said loudly at the poor woman

"Haruno, Sakura has just signed out for her lunch break" The woman replied

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Naruto asked gasping

"Well she said she was going to get some tea..." The receptionist answered but was cut off by Naruto running of to the most popular tea shop in Konoha. While he was running he collided with Neji who was picking up milk for Lord Hiashi. Ultimately the milk exploded all over the ground.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Neji shouted at him as he ran of.

"Sorry Neji I'll pay you back" Naruto replied.

Finally Naruto made it to the tea shop his eyes scanned the area and found Sakura sitting alone eating a sweet dumpling.

'_And she said she was going on a diet' _Naruto thought smirking he walked to Sakura's table and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura'

"Naruto, What are you doing here"

"No time for that but now I need you to follow me"

"But"

"Now!"

Sakura could see the worrying and flash of anger in his eyes an decide to follow him. Naruto led her to the apartment she gasped dropping her yes cup on the floor the cup shattering into different pieces.

"Go get more back up" Sakura said in control starting to heal Tsukasa. Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone. Naruto ran to the Hokage Hall to go get Hinata and his Clone went to Ino, little did he know, someone was close behind following Naruto. Naruto clone crashed through the doors to the Yamanaka Flower Shop Ino looked at him surprised.

"Hey, Naruto" Ino announced awkwardly

" Ino, Sakura needs your help you know Kagamin?" Naruto Clone asked. Ino nodded Kagami and Ino met at the christmas party and since then they have been hanging out and became good friends.

"Good Sakura's at her house and she needs your help GO NOW!" Naruto shouted Ino huuridley left the store putting her grandmother in charge. Whenever Naruto shouted everyone obeyed no matter what except for Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. As Ino left Naruto Clone poofed into a cloud and was swept away by the wind.

'_He was a clone so this must be real trouble' _Ino thought worriedly.

Naruto saw Hinata walk out the Hokage Hall grabbing Kiba's arm.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata let go of Kiba's muscular arms and looked up at Naruto, The stalker sat at the rooftop watching, silently.

"Hinata I need your help, I need you to go to Tsuka Chan's house RIGHT NOW!" Naruto demanded Hinata ran to the house worrying while Kiba followed close behind her but Naruto stopped him.

"Sorry Kiba but It's just me and Hinata right now" Naruto apologized.

"I'm coming" grumbled Kiba. Naruto gave Kiba a sly grin.

What if someone was to, I don't know tell Grandma Tsunade about this rule braking scam causing EIGHT more weeks of this torture, do you want that Kiba do you?" Naruto asked sternly. The stalker chuckled from the rooftop and Naruto and Kiba looked up but the Stalker quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"I could have sworn I heard some one up there".

'_How could I let my self be so reckless, like Hinata' _The stalker thought breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa, Tsukasa wake up!" Sakura ordered as Tsukasa eyes opened faintly. She heard Tsukasa make little groans and finally talk.<p>

"S-Sakura is that you?"Tsukasa asked oblivious to the tall man with long brown hair stare at her.

"Yes It's me and this is Neji" Sakura said pointing to Neji who smiled. Tsukasa blushed without thinking then turned away from him.

'_God this place is filled with cute guys but Neji... he's different more appealing than Naruto who I never had a chance with it's kinda obvious he likes Konata I see the way he looks at her" _Tsukasa thought sighing. Tsukasa, Sakura and Neji went into the ruined apartment with two girls struggling to heal Miyuki and Kagami. She saw Naruto deep in thought frowning. 'P_robably thinking about Konata'_ Tsukasa thought smiling.

"Okay Neji you help Hinata and i'll help Ino" Sakura announced Neji nodded and they went to work. Tsukasa stood there awestruck, three girls and a cute boy were healing her friends. The two girls woke up from there unconsciousness.

"Thank you Naruto" Miyuki whispered to herself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Next Chapter: Training the Cluless

So how did ya like it not much romance in this chapter but is there something going on with Tsukasa and Neji? Vote for the newest couple name tell me on the review  
>NejiTsuka, TsukaNeji,NejiTsu, TsuNeji, NejTsu, Or TsukaNej.<p>

Couple of the Day: NaruSaku


	5. Training the Clueless

Tea Shop

Chapter 5 Training the Clueless

"Where's Hinata!" Kiba said slamming open the door and looking around.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Akatsuki trashed the place" Naruto pouted crossing his hands

'_Akatsuki, who are the Akatsuki?' _Miyuki thought cluelessly. Hinata ran to Kiba and hugged him. Kiba gave the room another confused look and left with Hinata  
>grabbing his arm.<p>

"We need to form a team to find Konata" Sakura said thinking.

"What?" Kagami asked confused.

"Don't you know what a team is you are ninja aren't you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Konata told you we were ninja didn't she?" Kogami asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah" Naruto said dazed.

"Idiot" Kagami replied rolling her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and lead them to the training grounds. Tsukasa was walking with Neji as they took a turn to Konoha forest Neji gently brushed his hand on Tsukasa's on purpose. Tsukasa blushed not knowing it was on purpose and looked at Neji then turned away blushing again. Naruto gave Tsukasa a pervy look and got punched in the head by Sakura.

"Ow Sakura you didn't need to punch so hard" Naruto said rubbing his head. Kagami chuckled quietly for Naruto wouldn't hear but he did and he shot her a dirty look.

"Here we are" Sakura said cheerfully waving her hand around the training grounds. Sasuke was already training. Miyuki gazed at him in love and noticed his red eyes with a black swirl and three dots. Sasuke looked back at Miyuki who turned away and blushed. Sasuke waked to the group gently tapping Miyuki's shoulder with a sealing jutsu. Miyuki gasped for air and saw her vision get better and she could see everything single movement of one object. Miyuki's glasses fell to the ground and she crushed them, she didn't need them she had the eyes of a hawk. Sasuke smiled looking pleased he had succeeded he had torn Miyuki into an Uchiha more importantly his bride.

"Yuki Chan are you okay" Kagami asked nervously

"I'm fine Kagami thanks for the sympathy" Miyuki said turning around her red eyes glowing.

"Y-You have the Sharingan!"Naruto pointed out stuttering and then glaring at Sasuke.

"Miyuki we need to see your shoulder" Naruto pleaded so Miyuki pulled her shirt sleeve down and sure enough there was the sign of the Sharingan engraved on her neck in black now everyone glared at Sasuke who raised his hands in defense.

"anyways lets get back to training, since you do not have any chakra we will donate some" Sakura announced. Naruto donated the most and he looked tired and drained. Sakura showed them how to use their chakra trying to ignore Miyuki's Sharingan following her every move. soon they learned to make clones and the basic substitution jutsu. Neji took Tsukasa to a more private place holding her hand as they walked there. He pushed her on a tree and started making out with her. Neji was to fast and their teeth clanged on each other so they retreated Tsukasa slipped her fingers in Neji's hair and brung her body closer to his and pushed him away Neji tried to kiss her again but she still pushed him away.

"We need to be training" Tsukasa growled and slap Neji's hand as he was trying again to kiss her. Neji grumbled and taught Tsukas gentle fist she tried it on Neji and landed a blow.

"So you have unlocked the sharingan" Sasuke said trailing around Miyuki, who was staring at him with envy

"Let me tell you a little secret I activated it". Miyuki looked surprised and then remembered sauce was the one who tapped her shoulder and that's when it was activated and Naruto told her that she had the Uchiha sign on her shoulder.

"I've chosen you as my bride" Sasuke said straightforwardly without any hesitation. Miyuki blushed hotly and almost fell over. The man she had developed feelings for her was asking her to marry him. out of nowhere a fist came to punch Miyuki but she saw it and dogged it. Sasuke clapped his hands and started teaching her basic Uchiha jutsus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

So Miyuki now has the Sharingan and Neji like's to play with Tsukasa next chapter we getting some action

Next Chapter: Caught with the Sharingan

Couple of the Day: NejiTsuka (Neji and Tsukasa)


	6. Caught with the Sharingan

Tea Shop

Chapter 6 Caught with the Sharingan

Sakura sipped quietly on her tea while eying Miyuki and Sasuke. Sasuke sipped his fine china and clang cups with Miyuki.

"To celebrate our marriage!" Sasuke announced raising his cup high in the air while Miyuki blushed and giggled. Sakura spit her hot tea all over Miyuki and threw her tea cup on the floor causing it send shards digging deep into the oak table. Everyone in the shop stared and listened. Sakura glared at Miyuki with pure anger but was hypnotized by staring into her Sharingan.

"W- What?" Sakura mumbled in a hypnotic melody appearing to be in a trance. Naruto, Tsukasa, Neji, and Kagami looked surprisingly at Sakura's awkward behavior.

"S-Sakura Chan are you okay?" Miyuki asked worriedly. Sakura's eye color had started to fade and her breathing was slow, then Naruto figured out Sakura was in a genjutsu caused by Miyuki, Naruto approached Miyuki and grabbed her shoulders.

"Miyuki you need to deactivate your Sharingan so Sakura can get back to her normal self" Naruto said in a soothing voice but holding Miyuki firmly.

"I- I don't know how" Miyuki sobbed slouching her shoulders to show Naruto to give up and brushed away his hands so she could sob freely.

"No you..." Naruto started angrily but it was to late, Sakura's pupils had disappeared she was under the control of the genjutsu.

* * *

><p>It was late Sakura could feel the crisp cold air across her skin giving her goosebumps. It was snowing, and everything was pitch black not a animal even moved except crows. They flew into a tree and formed the body of an familiar Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha waiting for his next victim Sakura tried to run to him and pound his thick skull but she couldn't move or speak then she remembered she was in a genjutsu. The background changed and she was in someones house. She saw a little girl who looked like a younger form of Miyuki and her mother.<p>

"Daddy's going to be home soon, right mom?" The young Miyuki asked

"He'll be here soon don't worry" Miyuki's mother said with a calm and soothing voice kissing Miyuki's forehead. Sakura could smell the wonderful smell of curry and fried dumplings wafting through the air her mouth started to water just thinking about eating the delicious meal.

_'So I can't move or talk but I can think' _Sakura thought

'_Duh how else could have you have thought of the meal' _Inner Sakura said annoyed

'_I was getting to that part, Idiot" _Sakura thought annoyed

'_Who you calling idiot you let Sasuke marry some nerd then you get us into this situation' _Inner Sakura said angry twitching. The background changed again and she was next to Itachi. A tall pink haired man trudged over the snow to Miyuki's house.

'_Must be her father' _Sakura thought. Itachi drew his katana which made a loud hissing sound like a snake warning its prey.

'_He's gonna kill Yuki Chan's father' _Sakura thought with a scared look in her eyes

'N_ot if we wring his throat and stab him to this tree and pound him to death, if only you could move and do that it would be so awesome like POW and Itachi will scream like a three year old girl and finish him, Cha!" _Inner Sakura suggested. Itachi disappeared into a flock of crows and reappeared in front of Miyuki's dad. Miyuki's dad glared at Itachi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at Itachi.

"I have come to fulfill my duty" Itachi announced and lunged for his victim. Miyuki ran out of the door screaming and crying but she was to late, Itachi had stabbed him. Miyuki watched in terror as her father gasped for air coughing out blood. Itachi wasn't going to let it slide he pushed harder and Sliced open his stomach. Finally it was done Miyuki's father was dec his eyes were rolled in his head a gaping hole in his chest, blood streaming on the icy snow. Itachi threw his bloodstained katana next to Miyuki's father's dead body. Itachi dug a grave in the snow for Miyuki's father and used the Katana as a tombstone. Itachi transformed into crows and flew away.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up gasping for air she was in a hospital bed surrounded by all of her peers.<p>

"Sakura your back" Naruto said hugging her. Sakura smiled.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked

"Its long story at least you broke free from the genjutsu" Naruto replied.

'B_roke free?' _Sakurathought and lookedMiyuki who had the same red eyes as before and she was staring down at the ground in shame. Sakura smiled at Miyuki who looked back and smiled. guess a smile can make a persons day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Next Chapter; The Clay and the Cherry Blossom

Next chapter Is the last one but don't worry guys There will be another story after it sorry but the series has left romantic and now has turned to action send me a message if you want me to put some romantic parts.

Couple of the day: SasuMiyu (Sasuke and Miyuki)


	7. The Clay and the Cherry Blossom

Tea Shop

Chapter 7 The Clay and the Cherry Blossom

Naruto waved goodbye to the villagers of Konoha. His Peers, Kakashi Sensei, Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Tonton he really wouldn't miss, she was the one who had turned him into a tattered looking hobo. Sakura the leader of The Konata Rescue Team left with her followers Neji and Tsukasa who where holding hands, Naruto, Miyuki, and Kagami. Sasike didn't join the group since he didn't even know Konata so he decided to leave them to do the job. It was getting dark and it was raining Sakura had run off to go find the Akatsuki when she figured out she couldn't go any farther she found a damp cave but dry enough for her to stay in. Someone was here before her because they left a clutter of clay models there were stairs leading down there was a bed and food. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She drooled for hunger and pounced at the extra turkey leg. After an hour Sakura got sleepy and fell asleep she was stuffed with turkey and was admiring the clay sculptures.

* * *

><p>Deidara came back to his base camp and found footsteps leading in there. He grabbed a bag of exploding clay and quietly stalked the footsteps down to his bedroom. He peeked in a and saw a beautiful young woman with cherry pink locks and magnificent green eyes was sleeping at his bed to bad she was a ninja so he took of hi Akatsuki coat and wore a black jacket. Deidara tucked Sakura in and fell asleep on accident at her feet. Deidara awake and got slapped in the face with a slipper.<p>

"Oww what was that for, un?" Deidara asked painfully rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked getting ready to slap him again.

"This is my base camp, un." he explained. Sakura blushed and smiled at Deidara who smiled back at her. Deidara loved a girl who could put up a fight.

"Thanks for tucking me in last night..." Sakura said confused not knowing Deidara's name.

"Deidara" He said smiling.

"Cool" Sakura replied shuffling uneasily. Sakura and Deidara both knew it that it was a romantic moment.

"Sakura did you know this cave is called the cave of lovers, un" Deidara said unexpectedly. Sakura blushed and nodded remembering tester day when she read the sign.

"The wall's here are covered with crystals but are only shown if two show love, un" Deidara said looking at his lantern that was running out of light causing a faint glow around the room.

"The lantern's running out what do we do?" Sakura asked staring at the lantern. Deidara leaned close to Sakura who started blushing.

"We show love," Deidara said while moving stray strands of hair out of the way and pressed his lips on hers. The cave glowed again with green crystal and Sakura and Deidara were in an embrace passionately kissing each other. Deidara went upstairs and locked the door and started taking his clothes of

"What else do you want to do my cherry blossom" he asked completely naked and patting a spot for Sakura next to him.

* * *

><p>After an hour of making love Deidara made another embrace naked and started kissing. Finally Sakura got some clothes on but Deidara sat at the bed pleading for another round. Sakura rolled her eyes and took her clothes of and got in the bed naked with Deidara. In the middle of their sex-fest Sakura remembered she was supposed to be looking for Konata and she quickly put her clothes on and made out with naked Deidara.<p>

"I'll be back for more" Sakura swooned

"I'll be waiting in the Konoha hotel" Deidara moaned frustrated to get out of bed and put some clothes on. Sakura left Deidara's base camp wishing she could stay with Deidara in the bed forever instead of working but she feel's refreshed and knew after two hours of mating.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lucky Star**

Aww Story is finished but I gave you some romance at the end. Who thinks Deidara is a Pervert? please review and look out for my new story Reckless.

Couple of the Day: DeiSaku


End file.
